1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to the field of electronic commerce, and more particularly to the field of online auctions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Online auctions have become a fixture of electronic commerce. Auctions offer buyers the possibility of finding specialized goods and services, antiques, used items, and other items that can be difficult to find in conventional stores or in other electronic commerce storefronts. Because prices are not fixed, buyers can also obtain some items at significant discounts to retail list prices.
Auctions offer sellers the benefit of price competition among buyers, creating markets for goods and services for which it is normally difficult to set prices.
However, participants in auctions face certain difficulties. One of these difficulties is the difficulty of determining the actual cost of the item to the buyer, because the actual cost includes not only the winning bid but also any shipping, handling, or other costs that are to be added to the bid. Uncertainty as to shipping prices has led many buyers to complain, which in turn has resulted in pressure on sellers to offer various promotions, such as free shipping, flat rate shipping, and the like. The problem with such promotions is that they can be very costly to the seller, such as in cases where shipping distances are higher than expected, so that the cost of shipping an item greatly exceeds a flat rate estimate. Since most auctions do not communicate the address of the buyer until the end of the auction, unexpected shipping costs are a persistent problem for sellers and buyers alike. Thus, a need exists for the parties to online auctions to have access to better information in advance about the real shipping costs for their items.